In retail locations such as grocery stores, liquor & wine stores, hardware and department stores, customers typically must pass through a cashier station to pay for items they wish to purchase. At the cashier station, the cashier may package the purchased items for the customer so that the customer can conveniently carry the items out of the store. If different packaging options are offered, the customer may have a preference as to the type of packaging desired. However, at conventional retail locations, the customer is likely to be asked for their packaging preference each time the customer passes through a cashier station, resulting in unnecessary inconvenience for both the customer and the cashier.
What is needed is a more flexible system and method for determining packaging preference that overcomes some of these limitations.